La verdad
by juanita lopez
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste Eli comienza tener comportamientos extraños sobre cierta pelirroja actúa raro cada vez que un chico se le acerca que creen que le pasara a nuestro héroe, léanlo y me dicen que les pareció.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: comportamientos extraños.

P.D.V de Eli.

No sé qué me está pasando, estoy actuando muy extraño y realmente no sé porque cada vez que estoy con ella siento que con que solo me hable todo mi día se vuelve el mejor del mundo (está hablando de nada más y nada menos que de Trixie para los que no se dieron cuenta :D jejje.)

Estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que de repente escuche una voz que me llamaba.

Kord- Hey amigo, Eli me escuchas. Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Eli- Oh, kord lo siento estaba distraído pensando algo.

Kord- En algo o en alguien. Me sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yo solo me sonroje al instante y le dije-no… kord eso suena… ridículo.

Kord- Ya te he dicho que eres el peor diciendo mentiras. Dijo burlón

Eli- Solo como unas….378.942.301 veces y contando. Dije con una cara seria

Kord- Amigo sé que algo te pasa, porque no me lo dices.

Eli- Tranquilo Kord estoy bien no me pasa nada. ( y sigo diciendo mentiras, porque no le digo que es lo que me pasa, soy un cobarde) dije en mi mente.

Kord- Está bien amigo si tú lo dices te voy a creer. Me dijo con una sonrisa

Después se fue y me dije a mi mismo- Enserio Eli, eres el peor mintiendo y es obvio que kord sábelo que te pasa solo falta que el lo aclare.

Luego de un rato todos estábamos en la sala.

Trixie- Chicos quiero darles una noticia.

Pronto-Y solo me despertaron de mi maravilloso sueño topoide para esto. ( y como siempre el ¨maravilloso pronto¨)

Eli-Y que es lo querías decirnos Trix.

Trixie-Lo que les iba a decir es que un viejo amigo va a venir a visitarme y espero que nos les molestara que viniera se llama Rocky.

Kord y pronto- Claro no hay problema y tú que dices Eli.

Eli- Si… claro no hay…problema.

Pronto-Hey he escuchado sobre el famoso Rocky y he escuchado que él fue tu primer amor.

Trixie-Si pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras en mi mente-No sé qué me pasa ciento que cuando Pronto dijo ¨tu primer amor¨ sentí como si algo me estuviera comiendo por dentro y no sé qué es, lo mejor será evitar eso que siento.

Mientras entro alguien en la casa diciendo.

¿?- Trixie?

Trixie- Rocky eres tú. Fue corriendo hasta él y lo abrazo.

Trixie-Te encuentro a-som-broso.

Rocky-A mí que hay de ti estas her-mosa. Dijo empujándola suavemente.

Trixie-jajaja ven te voy a presentar a mis amigos. Dijo llevando a Rocky hacia nosotros.

Trixie-Ellos son Eli, Kord y Pronto. Dijo señalándonos.

Rocky-Un gusto conocerlos, Eli un placer soy un gran admirador tuyo, manejas muy bien a las babosas.

Eli-Gracias amigo tuve a la a una amiga que me ayudó mucho. Dije mirando a Trixie.

Rocky-Lose en todo es muy buena, y recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños jugabas Futbol (Para que sepan YO AMO EL FUTBOL Y JUEGO FUTBOL XD) y siempre me ganaba.

Trixie-Me dijo que era irrem-plazable.

Eli-pff… yo también jugaba Futbol de pequeño. (Celos a la 1 a la las 3)

Kord y Pronto-A nadie le interesa. Dijeron ignorándome.

Rocky-Trixie quiero preguntarte algo…-Dijo tomando a Trixie de las manos.

Apenas izo eso volví a sentir ese sentimiento que no podía controlar.

Rocky-Quieres… jugar un rato conmigo Futbol. Le dijo.

Trixie-Por supuesto aun tienes tus guantes de Futbol (Yo tengo unos negros con verde son muy sexys jejje)

Rocky-Nunca salgo de casa sin ellos.

Trixie-Bueno ya nos vamos, adiós chicos

Eli, Kord y Pronto-Adiós.

Un rato después me fui a mi habitación y empecé a hacerme unos guantes de Futbol y empezando a practicar.

Y de repente entro Kord y me dijo-Hola amigo que son esas cosas?

Eli-Unos guantes de Futbol y estoy practicando para volverme portero, Rocky no es el único que sabe jugar Futbol.

Kord-Al parecer lo es no le atinas ni a la pared. Dijo con una cara burlona

Kord-Y entendió porque lo haces, te molesta lo de Trixie y Rocky.

Eli-No puedo jugar Futbol por diversión.

Kord-No, no puedes, Eli no vez lo que sucede aquí, **Te gusta Trixie**.

Eli-Que, es una locura.

Kord-Enserio, no hay nada que adores de Trixie.

Eli-Bueno, si adoro muchas de Trixie, adoro combatir con ella.

Kord-Aja.

Eli-Adoro que podamos hablar de todos los temas.

Kord-Continua.

Eli-Y…adoro su sonrisa y el modo en que ríe, Oh, y adoro cuando limpiamos las lanzadoras y mi mano sin querer toca la de ella, ciento algo asombrosos que nadie ni si quiera ninguna de mis novias me puede….- Dije mirando a Kord con una cara de sorprendido.

Eli-Oh vaya…m-me gusta Trixie. Le dije tan sorprendido que ni yo lo creía,

Kord-Es más que eso amigo, creo que estás enamorado.

Eli-wow…me gusta Trixie.

Y hasta aquí llego la primera parte de ¨La verdad¨.


	2. Capitulo 2: Evitando sentimientos

Capítulo 2: Evitando sentimientos.

P.D.V de Eli.

Han pasado 3 días desde que Rocky llego aquí y desde que llego no he visto a Trixie que será lo que está pensando en hacer Rocky, fui a la sala y encontré a Pronto jugando videojuegos.

Eli: Hey, Pronto has visto a Trixie.

Pronto: Esta con Rocky.

Eli: Otra vez, cuanto tiempo tardas en ponerte al día con un chico.

Pronto: Con un chico normal 1 día, pero con uno como Rocky tal vez no vuelvas a ver a Trixie.

Eli: Pero hoy íbamos a practicar, pero con Rocky aquí Trixie ya no tiene tiempo para mí. (Y los celos atacan otra vez :P ).

Pronto: Estas así solo porque no practicaron, pareces estar algo celoso.

Eli: Porque estaría celoso yo no estoy enamorado de nadie.

Pronto: Era una pregunta, no estés a la defensiva.

Eli: ¡Quien se defiende tú eres el que esta celoso.

En ese momento llegan Rocky y Trixie, riéndose de lo mucho que se divertían juagando futbol de pequeños.

Trixie: Jajjaja nos divertíamos tanto.

Rocky: Tienes toda la razón jajjaja.

Hay fui asta ellos y los interrumpí.

Eli: Bueno, a que no te divertías más de lo que te divierte nuestra diversión de ahora. (Que dijiste no se te entendió nada 0_0).

Eli: Bueno, Trixie recuerda hoy tenemos que practicar, nos vamos. Dije tomándola del brazo.

Rocky: Oh, Eli no me odies, hoy íbamos a tener un partido con unos amigo, ya sabes por los viejos tiempos, quieres venir?

Eli: No tranquilo, vayan diviértanse ustedes.

Trixie: Lo siento Eli, practicaremos mañana, vamos Rocky. Le dijo mientas que se iban, luego llego Kord y me pregunto.

Kord: Amigo, vamos al árcade.

Eli: Mejor otro día Kord, tengo que practicar solo esta vez, Trixie no tiempo desde que Rocky llego. Le dije mientas me iba.

Kord: Él está bien?

Pronto: Si, solo esta tenso porque no tubo ocasión de practicar con Trixie.

Kord: Eso tiene mucho sentido y ahora me toca ir solo al árcade.

Pronto: Yo voy contigo.

Kord: No gracias, no tienes que hacer eso por mí. Dijo mientras que se iba.

Pronto: No era por ti, es que estoy aburrido.

Luego de practicar me fui al árcade a hablar con Kord.

Eli: Quiero que hablemos Kord, no dormí pensando en lo que dijiste.

Kord: Sobre que te gusta Trixie.

Eli: Si eso, tal vez si sienta algo por ella, pero a ella tal vez le guste Rocky y yo estoy bien con eso (Y esa fue otra de las mejores mentiras de Eli -.-).

Kord: Te entiendo te desoriento, acepta mi mirada imparcial, olvida las chicas mejor sal con tus amigos, créeme te sentirás mejor.

Eli: lo pensare, adiós amigo.

Un rato después, Trixie llego con Rocky.

Rocky: Y recuerdas cuando me caí y fue tan gracioso. (Ya le había contado esa historia unas…133.933.401)

Trixie: Si todavía me acuerdo. Dijo ya un poco cansada de esa historia.

Rocky: Bueno nos veremos esta noche en campeones de futbol es noche de trivia de futbol, adiós.

Trixie: Adiós, Pronto necesito que hablemos, Rocky menciono la palabra con A.

Pronto: Arqueros.

Trixie: No amor, creo que él quiere que sea su novia.

Pronto: Eso es genial Trixie, es lo que querías cierto?

Trixie: Eso creí, pero después de salir con él unos días, vi que solo podemos hablar de futbol y fue de lo que hablo todo el tiempo.

Pronto: Eso está mal, sé que él fue tu primer amor.

Trixie: Bueno, no soy la misma chica que solo le importaba el futbol.

Pronto: Ya lo creo, ahora estas más agresiva. (Tenía que decirlo es la verdad).

Trixie: Quería deberás que funcionara lo de Rocky, no sé bien porque.

Pronto: Yo sé porque a ti **Te gusta Eli.**

Trixie: Lo sé, es cierto tal vez pensé que si a él no le gustaba nadie, yo podía hacer lo mismo.

Pronto: Debes decirle a Rocky que no te interesa.

Trixie: De acuerdo se lo diré esta noche le diré ¨Rocky fuiste mi primer amor Siempre quise ser tu novia, pero…¨ en ese momento llego Kord y escucho todo.

Kord: wow.

Trixie: Oh, hola Kord.

Kord: Hola Trixie yo no oí nada. Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Trixie: Okey…., bueno voy a prepararme para ver a Rocky, que debo ponerme para algo así.

Pronto: Bueno iras a un restaurante con cancha de futbol, así que ponte algo que ponte algo que oculte las manchas.

Trixie: Tengo un vestido rojo.

Kord: Voy a buscar a Eli. Se fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Eli.

Cuando llego al cuarto de Eli…

Kord: Eli!. Dijo gritando.

Eli: AAAAAAAH. Pego un grito de niña.

Kord: Debemos hablar de Trixie.

Eli: Ya discutimos eso Kord, a mí no me gusta nadie, Trixie y yo solo somos amigos, lo juro.

Kord: Bien, genial porque temía que te molestara que Trixie le dijera a Rocky que quería ser su novia.

Eli: Que!.(Sino le se iba a ¨molestar¨)

Kord: Si, dijo que el fue su primer amor y que siempre quiso ser su novia, se lo dirá esta noche en campeones de futbol, se pondrá un vestido rojo y todo.

Eli: No eso no es posible, no puede ser su novia, él no es el chico para ella. (Entonces quien el chico para ella tú, no creo porque que yo sepa ella no te gusta)

Kord: Bueno me alegra que no sientas nada por Trixie odiaría tu reacción si enserio te gustara. Dijo mientras que Eli se iba corriendo.

(Ese día Eli tenía una cita con una chica llamada Ana a la que iba a llevar a conocer a Mario Bravado y el muy de malas se encontró con ella esperándolo para que fueran a su cita.)

Ana: Hola Eli, listo para ver a Mario Bravado.

Eli: Si, solo tengo que llevarle algo a Trixie en el camino, este…. LAPIZ le trae suerte lo necesita para escribir unos consejos sobre las babosas para mí. (Y ese lápiz de la ¨suerte ¨estaba en un vaso con unos lápices idénticos, Este d no es el de Eli.)

Ana: Esos lápices, no son todos iguales.

Eli: NO, ella es muy supersticiosa tiene que ser este. Dije sin querer rompiendo el lápiz, digo este vamos. Dije tomando otro lápiz del vaso.

Mientras Trixie y Rocky en campeones de futbol.

Rocky: Jajjaja y luego me cai y fue muy gracioso, aaa nunca me canso de contar esa historia.

Trixie: Si lo note, oye Rocky quiero decirte algo.

Eli: Trixie!. Dije gritando.

Trixie: Eli que haces tú aquí?

Eli: Te traje tu ¨lápiz de la suerte¨. Dije entregándole el lápiz.

Trixie: No es mi lápiz.

Ana: Es increíble que note eso. Y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Rocky: Se quedan a la noche de preguntas sobre futbol.

Ana: No, estamos por ver a Mario Bravado. Dijo ella mientras que yo la jalaba del brazo.

Eli: Oh, Ana ellos quieren estar con nosotros.

Trixie: En realidad yo espera estar un momento a solas, que necesito…

Eli: Oh, si tu insistes, un par de preguntas y ya. Le dije a Ana mientras que la sentaba.

Rocky: Bueno, Trixie y yo ganaremos, somos los mejores.

Eli: No es cierto, somos Ana y yo claro. (Y los celos dan su 5to golpe.)

Ana: awww, crees que hacemos buen equipo.

Eli: Si, pero no hoy, no hagamos equipos, que sea algo individual, si Rocky no teme que lo venza.

Ana: Eli, que pasa con Mario Bravado.

Eli: También lo venzo, y que dices Rocky.

Rocky: Digo lo mismo que mi escuela de futbol dice cuando te recibe: ADELANTE!. (WOW que frase tan impresionante *0*)

En ese momento llega Kord y me dice: Que me perdí?

Eli: Oh, Kord llegas justo a tiempo, estoy por vencer a Rocky en respuestas sobre el futbol.

Kord: Pero nunca respondes.

Eli: Kord, podrías darme un poco más de apoyo.

Kord: Lo siento, ¡pero tú nunca respondes! .Dijo con los pulgares arriba.

Anunciador: Atención amigos de poca vida social, bienvenido a la noche de preguntas sobre futbol. Mientras todos aplaudían.

Anunciador: 1ra pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de babosas usa Iker casillas?

Rocky: Es difícil, no me interesa ser lanzador.

Eli: Ja, oíste eso Trixie, no le gusta los lanzadores.

Anunciador: Se acabó el tiempo, la respuesta es Carnero.

Eli y Trixie: Siiiii.

Eli: Eli 1 – Rocky 0.

Ana: Ana, aburrida Eli nos vamos ahora. Dijo mientras que señalaba la palabra ¨Mario Bravado ¨que había escrito en una hoja.

Eli: Espera un momento.

Anunciador: Muy bien la siguiente, ¿Método para para hacerle ¨sombrerito¨ a un jugador.

Rocky: Esa la se de la escuela de futbol.

TrIxie: No te creo. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Eli: ¿Cuál es Ana ya, ya?

Ana: No tengo idea.

Rocky: Hey, no vale ayudarse.

Anunciador: Tiempo, la respuesta es: ir corriendo hasta el oponente y hacer que el balón pique hacia arriba y que haga que pase por encima de la cabeza.

Trixie: wu, estaba fácil.

Rocky: Es un empate, en tu cara Eli.

Ana: Sabes que cara quiero ver, la de Mario Bravado.

Eli: Una pregunta más. Le rogué.

Un rato después….

Anunciador: Esa fue la pregunta número 50.

Eli: ¿Y yo gane?

Anunciador: Eli, tú y Rocky empataron, en el último puesto, Oh y Trixie gano.

Trixie: !wuu, gane¡

Ana: Eli, ya no quiero perderme la demostración de Mario.

Trixie: Y Rocky, quiero hablarte enserio.

Eli: NOOOOO! , nadie hará nada hasta que lo venza, se cómo resolver esto.

Primero fue piedra, papel o tijera y empataron, luego en cestas y sacaron el mismo puntaje.

Y el último era jalar la soga y ellos tenían la misma fuerza. (Esperaba más de Eli -.-)

Ana: Oigan, es ridículo, estuvieron haciendo esto por horas.

Trixie: Porque no aceptan que empataron.

Eli: No, no terminamos debo vencerlo.

Ana: No entiendo porque te importa tanto.

Trixie: Si, Rocky porque lo haces.

Rocky: Sabes algo, no sé. Dijo soltando la cuerda, mandando a Eli hasta la cocina del restaurante, cubriéndolo de ensalada de tomate.

Eli: Si! , yo vencí.

Kord: Estas seguro, los ganadores no suelen estar cubiertas de ensalada de tomate.

Eli: Rocky, no es tan perfecto ahora o si Trixie, aun quiere ser su novia.

Trixie: ¡QUE!, yo no…- no puedo terminar porque Ana la interrumpió.

Ana: Entonces, te importaba tanto por eso, debí suponer que algo sucedía, me largo. (Se revelo, se cansó de…oh, okey no -.-)

Eli: Ana espera, lo puedo explicar. Dije persiguiendo a Ana.

Rocky: Trixie, eso es cierto, ¿querías ser mi novia?

Trixie: Eh-en realidad yo solo quiero ser…- no pudo terminar porque Rocky la interrumpió.

Rocky: No, creo que es el mejor momento para decírtelo Trixie, seamos solo amigos.

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Rocky: Lo siento, pero lo único que tenemos en común es el futbol, se volvió aburrido eso es todo.

Trixie: Tú crees, si tal vez es algo que no deba pasar, siempre tendremos el futbol, siempre tendremos SOLO el futbol. (Que dura.-.)

Y después se abrazaron.

Y con Eli y Ana…

Ana: Oye Eli sé que te gusto, pero es obvio que también sientes algo por Trixie. (NOOOO…ENSERIO NO LO SABIA 0_0)

Eli: No, no es cierto.

Ana: Eli vamos!

Eli: De acuerdo, si, no, tal vez ah no lo se me confundí. (Que bipolar :D)

Ana: Pues yo no, cuando sepas lo que quieres llámame. (QUE VENDIDA -.-) Dijo mientras que se iba.

Pronto: Ya no debes preocuparte más por Rocky, Eli te ayudo con eso.

Trixie: Si, ¿porque se comportó así? (Oh… no lo sé porque será -.-)

Pronto: No lo sé, si me preguntas estuvo muy extraño desde que Rocky llego, lo note algo celoso.

Trixie: Celoso…no crees que… (CREO QUE YA TE DISTE CUENTAAA XD)

Pronto: Sip, a **Eli le gustas**. (SIIII PORFIN, ENCERIO SE DEMORARON TANTO EN AVERIGUARLO.-.)

Trixie: WOW, ahora que tengo que hacer, le digo que siento algo. ( Y la idiotez ataca otra vez)

Pronto: No, que él hable primero, los chicos odian la presión, son pájaros si los asustas se irán volando. (Wow Pronto que sentimental :´D)

Y después de que Eli hablara con Ana, se fue a la casa y se cambió y empezó a tocar el piano. (Qué? Porque me miran así… en mi mundo Eli toca el piano y Trixie también no me juzguen) y luego Trixie entra donde Eli estaba tocando el piano.

Eli: Hola.

Trixie: Hola. Dijo mientras que se le acercaba a Eli.

Eli: Oye Trixie, sobre lo de hoy…-no continuo porque Trixie lo interrumpió.

Trixie: No hace falta que digas nada, Eli.

En ese momento Eli se quedó completamente callado.

Trixie: Digo, no tienes que no decir nada. Eli solo quedo viéndola.

Trixie: Sabes algo toquemos algo con el piano.

Eli: Okey.

Y empezaron a tocar hasta que, sin querer Eli toco la mano de Trixie y todo se quedó en silencio y luego Eli levanto la mirada y sonrió y luego Trixie levanto la mirada y le dé volvió la sonrisa después bajo la mirada y vio que Eli se le estaba acercando y ella también lo y estaban a punto de rosarse HASTA QUE… (Tranquilos no me odien) Trixie decidió hablar.

Trixie: El estribillo podría ser algo así. Lo dijo mientras tocaba unas notas.

Eli: Si, si me gusta. Trago saliva y le sonrió a Trixie.

Trixie: Y a mí. Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y después de eso siguieron tocando.

Fin de la segunda parte y espero que les haya gustado, al menos sabemos que se gustan.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un plan bajo la manga

Lo siento por hacer lo al estilo Austin y Ally, es que hay una amiga que me ayuda con las historias y pues como yo no conozco ese programa no pensé que se parecería tanto ahora si lo hare más a mi manera.

Capítulo 3: Un plan bajo la manga.

Después de que Rocky se devolvió a su caverna, CASI todos decidieron olvidar lo que paso, pero hay alguien que no se lo tomo tan fácil, Ana por ejemplo no aguanto que Eli la haya usado y se fue y nadie supo más de ella.

Trixie: Lamento lo que paso con Ana.

Eli: Na, igual ella me empezaba a dar miedo, era muy ñaaa.

Kord: Oh, claro ella están ñaaa, que gran significado Eli.

Pronto: La cena está servida, a que esta mi famoso estofado de gusanos y patas de insecto asadas. (Lo sé es asqueroso jejjeje)

Eli: Ehh no gracias, de repente se me quito el apetito.

Trixie: Soy yo o esas patas aún se mueven.

Pronto: Por eso se debe comer apenas que están asadas o si no se comienzan a mover.

Kord: No tengo hambre, ya no quiero comer.

Pronto: Bien, más para mi ustedes se lo pierden. Dijo el comiéndose todo de un bocado. (Ayyy que ashco :/)

Kord: Y que creen que le habrá pasado a Ana?

Eli: Si me parece extraño que se haya ido de repente, esto no me gusta nada.

Trixie: Si lo mejor es que vayamos a buscarla.

Todos se subieron a sus mecas y fueron a buscar a Ana.

Eli: Primero iremos a buscarla a su casa.

Kord y Trixie: Si, vamos

Y cuando llegaron a la casa de Ana lo primero que vieron fue una patrulla de policías investigando el lugar, y vimos a Millar Milford con un señor y una señora, y suponíamos que eran los padres de Ana.

Eli: Que paso aquí. Dijo un tanto asustado.

Papa de Ana: Oh, Eli no sabemos dónde está Ana y no llevo su celular, no dejo ni una nota.

Mama de Ana: Si ella se hubiera ido al menos nos hubiera dejando una nota. Dijo la pobre señora que no paraba de llorar. (Ayyy que triste T_T)

Millar Milford: Hemos preguntado a los vecinos y que ninguno vio a la joven salir de casa.

Trixie: Aquí no tiene cámaras de seguridad?

Millar Milford: Para nuestra mala suerte, las cámaras desaparecieron de la nada, puede ser que la joven se haya llevado las cámaras para que nadie la siguiera. (Vandalismo, Ana enserio se pasó de la línea.

Mama y Papa de Ana: No nuestra hija no haría algo así ella no le gusta buscar problemas y menos problemas como estos.

Pronto: Podrían darme algo de Ana, creo que con mi increíble sentido del olfato topoide podría localizarla.

Papa de Ana: Toma topo, este era su gorro favorito por favor encuéntrala no sabes cuánto sufriríamos si algo le pasara a nuestra querida hija.

Pronto: Aja, la logre localizar y se dirige hacia…. O NO HACIA LAS CAVERNAS PROFUNDAS.

Eli: QUE ESO NO ES POSIBLE.

Trixie: Mejor será que la encontremos rápido, antes de que cometa una locura.

Y todos se fueron rápido hacia las cavernas Profundas.

Mientras con Blakk.

Morris: Dr. Blakk, recibimos una llamada sobre alguien que quiere negociar con usted y necesita que vaya a las cavernas profundas.

Dr. Blakk: Morris, llama los guardias nos vamos a las cavernas profundas.

Morris: Si , Dr. Blakk.

Y Blakk tomo a sus guardias y llegaron lo más rápido posible a las cavernas profundas y se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Dr. Blakk: Tu eres el que me llamo, para que me necitas.

¿?: Un placer conocerlo Dr. Blakk.

Dr. Blakk: Que acaso tu eres una chica!. (PODER FEMENINOOO :D)

¿?: Le sorprende, bueno pero no vinimos a hablar de mí, vine a proponerle un trato.

Dr. Blakk: Y de que se trata tu propuesta?

¿?: Tranquilo este plan le gustara, mientras que yo consigo mi venganza, usted podrá tomar el control de todo bajoterra, lo que haremos será lo siguiente…le dijo mientras le susurraba el plan en el oído.

Dr. Blakk: Me gusta como piensas jovencita, pero tendremos que dejar que piensen que nada hubiera pasado.

¿?: Mmmm, ocultando la verdad me gusta cómo piensa Blakk.

Dr. Blakk: Pero una pregunta más?

¿?: Y cuál sería?

Dr. Blakk: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Oh, lo siento olvide presentarme, Mi nombre es….

CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNN, QUIEN CREEN QUE SERA LA NUEVA AYUDANTE DE BLAKK LO DESCUBRIRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE STE SI LES HAYA GUSTADO SE QUE PUDO SER U NPOCO CORTO PERO TIENE ARTO MISTERIO NOS VEREMOS EN LA OTRA HISTORIA, ADIOS :D.


	4. Capitulo 4: Nada es lo que parece

Si enserio creyeron que era Ana, pues se equivocaron.

Capítulo 4: Nada es lo que parece.

P.D.V de Ana.

Ana se fue caminando hasta su casa y se sentó en la orilla del andén.

Ana: No puedo creer que Eli me haya hecho, tomar venganza no será lo mejor así que solo dejare de hablar con el.

¿?: Enserio dejaras que se salgo con la suya.

Ana: Oh hermana no sabía que estabas aquí.

¿?: Tú sabes que yo estoy en todas partes y no puedes alejarme o eliminarme.

Ana: Lo sé pero yo nunca me vengo de la gente, eso no es lo correcto.

¿?: Entonces si tu no lo haces, yo lo hare.

Ana: AAAHHH QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO. Dijo gritando de dolor.

¿?: Lo siento hermana, tendré que tomar tu lugar y yo misma hare que Eli pague por lo que te izo, perdóname.

Ana: NOOOOOO…

¿?: Listo lo hecho, hecho esta ahora, tendré que quitar las cámaras para que nadie sepa lo que paso.

Razones porque no fue Ana:

*Ana nunca llega tarde a casa y ya eran las 2:00 am

*Ana no alcanza a llegar a las cámaras, a menos que tengas una lanzadora y Ana no llevaba lanzadora ese dia.

Mientras con Blakk…

Dr. Blakk: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Oh lo siento olvide presentarme, Mi nombre es Arianna.

Dr. Blakk: Un gusto, Arianna, pero como haremos sufrir al chico Shane?

Arianna: Quitándole lo que mas quiere, sabes de que hablo.

Dr. Blakk: Claro, no hay nada que el mas quiera que Trixie.

Arianna: Solo hay que deshacernos de ella y luego yo conseguiré mi venganza, y Eli vera que sin ella no puede vivir y se volverá débil y ahí es donde usted lo acabara de una vez por todas.

Dr. Blakk: Jajjaja, empecemos.

Arianna: Si el resto déjemelo a mí. Dijo antes de irse.

Mientras con la Banda….

Eli: Ya casi llegamos a las cavernas profundas.

Trixie: Miren, allí esta Ana. (que en realidad es Arianna)

Eli, Trixie, Kord y Pronto: ANAAAAAAAAAA.

Ana (Arianna): Oh chicos gracias encontrarme, me perdí y no encontré la salida.

Eli: Ven sube. Dijo subiéndola a su meca.

Detrás iba Kord, Pronto y Trixie iba de ultimas.

Luego Trixie se sintió un poco mareada y vio que alguien se la estaba llevando, mientras que su equipo se marchaba.

Un rato después…

Eli: Como están chicos?

Kord: Yo bien.

Pronto: Pronto, está bien.

Eli: Trixie? Donde esta Trixie?

Eli: TRIXIEEEEEEEE.

Kord: Eli, debemos irnos

Eli: No me iré si Trixie no está conmigo… digo con nosotros, llévense a Ana (Arianna)

Kord y Pronto: Eli vuelve!

Mientras con Eli…

Eli: Trixie donde estas!

Dr. Blakk: Me imagino que la estás buscando a ella. Dijo mientras que dos guardias tenían a Trixie.

Eli al verla desmayada corrió hacia ella pero Blakk lo detuvo, Eli no aguanto la rabia y le dijo.

Eli: BLAKK, DEJELA IR!

Dr. Blakk: Y porque debería dejarla ir, ¿tan importante es para ti?

Eli: Pues… SI, MAS QUE NADA.

Dr. Blakk: Demuéstrame cuanto te importa.

Eli solo se arrodillo y le dijo: Te lo ruego…. (Awww pobeshito :3)

Dr. Blakk: Asi que tanto te importa, la respuesta es no y si intentas rescatarla ella pagara las consecuencias

Eli: BLAKK, DEJALA POR FAVOR, ELLA NO SE MERECE SUFRIR.

Dr. Blakk: Lo siento Eli, nunca la volverás a ver. Dijo mientras que se iba volando con un jetpack.

Eli: NOOOO, BLAKK REGRESAAA, TRIXIEEEEEEEEEEEE. Dijo mientras que salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. (Es que estoy un poco sentimental :( )

Kord y Pronto: Eliiii, amigo donde esta Trixie.

Eli mientras arrodillado en el piso llorando.

Eli: Blak-k se l-la llevo y dijo que n-nunca la volveré a v-ver.

Kord: Vamos por ella, tenemos que rescatarla antes de que sea tarde.

Eli: No podemos dijo que si intentábamos rescatarla le haría algo malo y si le hace algo más créeme que no me lo perdonaría, créeme no lo resistiría.

Pronto: Pero, no que no te importaba. Dijo algo confundido.

Eli: No, mentí ella me importa mucho, me importa más que cualquier cosa, no soportaría si algo le pasara, por eso no puedo arriesgarme de que él le haga algo malo.

Ana (Arianna): Jajjaja Eli, al fin he conseguido lo que quería.

Eli: Que quieres decir Ana.

Ana (Arianna): No me llames asi, ese es el nombre de mi hermana pero ahora que yo tome su lugar puedes llamarme Arianna.

Eli se le acerco a Arianna y la tomo de los hombros y le dijo…

Eli: PORQUE, QUE QUIERES DE MI. Dijo mientras tenía los ojos aguados.

Arianna: Quiero verte sufrir, tu lastimaste a mi hermana y ahora te toca a ti y que mejor venganza que quitándote lo que mas quieres.

Eli: POR FAVOR DILE A BLAKK QUE LA DEJE IR Y HARE LO QUE TU QUIERAS, PERO POR FAVOR DEJENLA IR… Dijo poniéndose de rodillas y suplicándole.

Arianna: ¿Harías lo que fuera solo por ella?

Eli: Es que sin ella mi vida no sería vida, todo lo veo mejor solo por ella y no sé qué pasaría si ella no estuviera, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es tenerla a ella como amiga que vivo y doy mi vida solo por ella, si mi vida a sido y será solo para ella.

Arianna: Jajjaja eso suena absurdo pero puede que podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

Eli: Hare lo que quieras solo déjala ir, necesito que ella este bien, la necesito a salvo.

Arianna: Pues sabes que te voy a pedir que hagas es….

Lo dejare hasta aquí

Que creen que le pida Arianna a Eli, cambiara algo en su vida si acepta.

Espero que les haya gustado, Adios


	5. Capitulo 5: Muchos secretos

Lo siento por la demora, es que me estoy recuperando de una cirugía en mi tobillo y estaba en la clínica, pero bueno a lo importante espero que les guste.

Capítulo 5: Muchos secretos.

Arianna: Sabes no creo que te merezcas una oportunidad para ser feliz otra vez después de lo que hiciste así que no creo que te merezcas esta oportunidad.

Eli: Lo sé, sé que hice mal en hacerle eso a Ana ella no se lo merecía y además fui un cobarde debí decirle a Trixie lo que sentía cuando aún la tenía conmigo, pero he sido capaz de muchas cosas más peligrosas y no puedo decirle lo que siento a mi mejor amiga siento que ya no sirvo para nada que soy débil. (Uno aprende de caídas)

Kord: Amigo, a cualquiera le puede pasar esto. Dijo consolando

Eli: Puede que tengas razón pero aun así si se lo hubiera dicho nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Arianna: Bueno yo me voy ahora Blakk podrá tener la oportunidad de tener a Bajoterra en su poder. Dijo mientras que se iba en su meca.

Kord: Oye vuelve aquí y pelea como hom… digo como mujer. (Ayy Kord es muy chistonto XD)

Eli: Déjala ir, yo mismo iré a hablar con Blakk y le diré que arriesgare todo por que libere a Trixie.

Kord: Todo estas seguro Eli, hasta dejar de proteger a Bajoterra?

Eli: Sabes Kord, en este momento prefiero que Trixie este a salvo.

Pronto: Seguro Eli.

Eli: Seguro.

Kord y Pronto: Buena suerte.

Luego Eli se fue en su meca hacia la guarida de Blakk...

Mientras con Blakk.

Morris: (así se escribe verdad?) Doctor Blakk, Eli Shane viene para acá y mi informante (Morris tiene muchos informantes ya que me di cuenta -.-) dice que viene a negociar sobre que libere a la señorita **Beatrice Sting.**( ._. Que carajos se llama Beatrice…. Que miedo 0_0)

Dr. Blakk: Muy bien Morris, ahora toca poner en marcha el plan ¨destruir a **Elías Shane** y tomar el control de Bajoterra¨. (:O no él se llama Elías esto tiene que ser una broma -.-)

Morris: Como usted diga Dr. Blakk.

Luego llego Eli (o mejor dicho Elías jejjeje… ok no -.-) y entro a hablar sobre su amiga Trixie (o mejor dicho Beatrice jejjeje AYYYY JUANA CONCENTRATE 0_0)

Eli: Blakk tengo que hablar con usted de algo muy importante y quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que usted cambie de opinión sobre lo de… no pudo terminar porque Blakk lo interrumpió.

Dr. Blakk: ¡AYYYY CALLATE, QUE PARESES MOSCA, EHH DIOS MIO ESTE JOVEN NO SABE CUANDO CALLARSE ALGUNA VEZ, HABLAS MAS QUE LORA MOJADA! (Ushhh, quieto como le decimos XD) después de eso Eli se quedó completamente callado con una cara de ¨este me quiere matar, estoy seguro¨

Dr. Blakk: Se porque viniste tranquilo, uno de los ¨pocos¨ informantes de Morris me lo dijo y tal vez esté dispuesto a cambiar de opinión sobre lo de tu amiga mi querido, Eli cara de mosca mojada (pfff jejjeje lo siento no pude evitarlo :P)

Eli: Muchas gracias Blakk se lo agradezco mucho y puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Dr. Blakk: Y cuál sería?

Eli: Me dejaría ver a Trix… por favor.

Dr. Blakk: Jajjajaa eso jamás, entre menos la veas más débil te pondrás y más te veré sufrir. Cuando dijo eso hizo sentir a Eli tan mal que se puso a llorar (Awww pobeshito :3) , bueno no el tipo de llanto con lagrimas si no un llanto como triste :(.

Eli: Bueno, espero que cambie de opinión Blakk, no sabe lo mucho que cambiaría mi vida si lo hiciera. Luego de eso se fue

Cuando Eli llego al refugio…

Kord: Eli, amigo como te fue?

Eli: No tan bien como esperaba

Kord: Lograste convencerlo de que libere a Trixie?

Eli: Lo bueno es que lo está pensando, lo malo es que el sabe si ella no este me pongo muy débil y no logro estar feliz… y de hecho le había pedido que si me dejaba ver a Trixie y que el disfrutaba verme sufrir y pues eso. Mientras en la mente de Kord: No quiero lastimarlo, pero parece mosca y habla como lora mojada -.- (Jajjajaa acaso todo el mundo piensa eso, ayyy dios mío que risa XD)

Kord: Y que te dijo? Intentando evitar lo que había pensado, además de que rea cierto.

Eli: Kord, es obvio que dijo que no, él nunca sería tan amable para hacer un favor y menos a mí que soy un Shane.

Kord: Tienes razón.

Eli: Y pronto?

Kord: A, si él había llegado de la persecución y que tenia que descansar sus ¨sus maravilloso cerebros¨ y que además llego y a hacer su famosa sopa se gusanos con salsa.

Eli: aaa ok.

Kord: Y que vas a hacer Eli.

Eli: No lo se, la extraño mucho y además yo...

YYYYY hasta aquí lo dejo porque voy a subir otro fic un poco corto, porque notado que no han subido muchos últimamente y pues quería subir un poco el ánimo, bueno espero que les haya gustado y que pues bueno chao XD.


End file.
